


Omegaverse

by Make_No_Apology



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Castiel in Heat, Dean likes Cas, Fluff and Angst, I'm gonna add the tags as the story goes on, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam Winchester, Secret Crush, cas likes dean, smut later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_No_Apology/pseuds/Make_No_Apology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak lives on the 5th floor of an apartment bulding opposite the good looking alpha Dean Winchester. Dean has women in his apartment all the time and they always are omegas and they always leave with his scent all over them. Castiel often hears sounds coming from the apartmentand and he thinks about Dean more than he would ever admit. One day Cas runs out of suppressants and has to run to go get them because he realizes he's starting to go into heat. He and Dean both get into the Elevator and they get stuck, the elevator breaks down between floors and the alpha and the omega have to find a way out while Castiel's heat is getting closer and closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just An Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I really like the idea of the story but I have nothing planned out yet. If you have anything that you would like to read please let me know in the comments and I'll try to write it into the story (: Sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes. Enjoy reading (:

It was a chill spring day and Castiel was spending his free weekend doing nothing important. He cooked, cleaned up but most of the time he sat on the sofa or was on his balcony reading. He tried to concentrate on his book, it wasn’t often that he had time to read and he enjoyed every free minute, but he couldn’t forget the sounds he’d heard yesterday.

His neighbor wasn’t really decent when it came to making noise or spending his free time with omegas in that case. Castiel tried to ignore it but he couldn’t forget about all the female omegas coming out of the apartment opposite his own after hours of whatever they did together.

It was not like he minded the visitors and it was none of his business anyway. The more he thought about it though he came to the conclusion that maybe he did mind it a bit. His neighbor was a tall and good looking alpha, so it was natural for him to behave this way, right?

Castiel shook his head and went back to reading. Like he’d said before this was none of his business and he wouldn’t say anything to his neighbor so it was useless to think about it. His eyes focused on the page in front of him when suddenly Castiel felt a strange tug in his gut. He ignored it at first, thinking maybe he was just a bit hungry. But after a little while he started to get warmer even though he was on his balcony and the wind was rather cool.

He sighed, knowing it meant his heat was coming. The omega got up annoyed and laid his book on the little coffee table. He went inside heading to his bathroom to get his suppressants only to find that he’d run out. Castiel sighed again; of course this had to happen on his free weekend. He would have to go to the next drugstore while in pre-heat. Hopefully it wouldn’t take too long.

Castiel got dressed grabbing his wallet and keys and headed out of the door. He went towards the elevator only to find his good looking neighbor standing in front of it, also waiting. Castiel shifted a bit once he’d reached the end of the corridor and murmured a quick hallo before facing the other direction. Of course he would meet the handsome alpha, how come he’d thought that maybe he could have a bit luck?

Cas’ neighbor turned around and Castiel could see him grinning. He wanted to look away but noticed the other man swallowing hard. This wasn’t supposed to be that sexy and Cas couldn’t turn his eyes away for a few seconds.

With a ping the elevator came and opened his doors. “Hey,” greeted the alpha before stepping onto the elevator holing the doors open for Castiel. “Going down?”

Castiel got on and nodded. “Yeah,” he answered quietly. Why should he get up? Their apartments were on the last floor, over them was only the roof. Sometimes Cas just sat there watching over the city and dreaming. It was peaceful and rather quite.

Castiel snapped out of his thoughts as soon as the elevator started moving. The scent of the alpha was strong and he could feel the longing even though he wasn’t completely in heat yet. All Cas could do was hoping he would get out of the tiny room soon. It wasn’t advisable to be with an alpha in his state, especially when he smelled fucking amazing.

The alpha stayed quite during Castiel’s mind session and Cas glanced over trying to figure out what he was thinking about. His neighbor cleared his throat and looked like he was about to speak when the elevator suddenly jerked violently and dropped what was probably half a floor before screeching to a halt. Castiel let out a small scream when the elevator dropped. Next thing he knew was that he was pressed to the wall by the alpha using his body to hold him in place so he wouldn’t get tossed around.

The lights flickered and it became clear the lift wasn’t moving anytime soon. It was dark for a moment before the lights went back on and Cas’ eyes widened. He’d never been this close to his neighbor before. The alpha exhaled and stepped back to Castiel’s relief.

“You okay?” he asked quietly looking at Castiel with concern.

“I’m not hurt,” was all the omega could get out. He was not okay; being trapped in a tiny room with a fucking alpha just a few hours before his head would kick in was definitely not okay. This wasn’t good at all and Castiel tried not to panic. Surely the firefighters would get them out of here quickly. He only had to hope it was sooner than later.

Castiel looked around searching for some kind of alarm or emergency button but he couldn’t find any. It didn’t look like the elevator had a computer indicator to let the apartment complex know that the contraption had broken down. He could feel his chest tighten and breathed more rapidly. His eyes found the green ones of his neighbor. The alpha looked worried at the omega and Castiel could only imagine how pathetic he must look to him.

“Deep breath, exhale slowly. Everything is going to be okay,” the alpha said and to Castiel’s surprise moved to the other side of the small elevator, so that Cas could have some room to breathe.

“I’m sure someone will let the department know the elevator stopped.” He told Castiel, who nodded. Freaking out wouldn’t help them and therefore wasn’t an option. He could feel waves of calm coming from the alpha what surprised him even more and he blushed slightly.

For a second he’d forgotten alphas could sense the emotional state of a beta or an omega; which meant he probably also knew Castiel was almost in heat. He frowned at the thought. Normally every alpha would jump at him in a situation like this and the fact that his neighbor did not was relieving and worrisome at the same time. Maybe he found male omegas disgusting? But then his calming waves wouldn’t make sense.

Castiel let himself slide down the wall and sat in a corner letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He watched the alpha pulling out his cell phone, frowning and then putting it away again. That probably wasn’t a good sing; most likely he’d no reception inside the elevator.

When he found his eyes meeting the green ones he smiled apologizing. “Well, we can still make the best out of this. I don’t think we ever had a real conversation. My name is Castiel, Castiel Novak,” he told the other one his voice a bit shaky but he tried to play it off with a nervous laugh.

“I’m Dean Winchester,” the alpha said while sitting down opposite Castiel. “I’ve been meaning to stop over and say hallo, but believe it or not, I’m a bit shy.” At that he chuckled and Cas started to relax a bit.

Dean Winchester seemed like a fitting name for his neighbor, Cas thought and laughed. “I never knew an alpha could be shy,” he admitted, already feeling less tensed. Everything would end just fine and maybe he could actually get to know Dean a bit after they were out of here and he wasn’t in heat anymore.

“So… uhm, what are you doing for a living?” It was the first question coming to Cas’ mind and right after it was out of his mouth Castiel bit his lip. Maybe that was a bit too personal? Omegas shouldn’t make alphas uncomfortable, they should please them. It was an old opinion, really, but he’d been raised this way and couldn’t find himself thinking differently.

“I teach Omegas that have been victims of rape and abuse self defense,” Dean said with a warm smile. “I’m also a licensed massage therapist. A lot of my clients are also my students; we stretch before the self defense lesson. Afterwards I’ll let them use the shower in my spare bedroom and we’ll do their massage treatment before I send them home. I can have one client anywhere from 45 minutes to two and a half hour, and anywhere from five to eight clients a day. Because my hours are so unpredictable, I run the sessions out of my apartment.”

Castiel listened to Dean’s story and once he realized what the alpha was telling him his jaw dropped open and he’d trouble breathing and had to cough to his embarrassment. That explained a lot. That explained everything! Dean wasn’t some weird alpha who fucked every omega he saw, he was caring and helped them.

Castiel felt relieve wash over him for what felt like the 10th time today and he was sure Dean could sense it too, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. Finally after what seemed like hours he was able to stammer a reply. “That’s – that’s really cool. I didn’t know there are people kind enough to do something like this.”

“I’m not like most alphas,” Dean simply responded with a shrug and a little smile. Castiel tilted his head and Dean went to explain. “My little brother is an Omega. He was my first case, then he brought friends, then they brought friends, and it grew into a career. If it ever gets too noisy, you're more than welcome to knock on the door and let us know,” he finished with a chuckle.

They could feel the elevator shift and Castiel’s eyes widened again. He watched Dean get up and examining the doors. “I’m going to get the doors to open, see what floor we’re at and if we can get out.” He checked the number panel. Nothing was lighting up or beeping, and there was no static on the paging button. "Electrical malfunction maybe...,” Dean murmured lost in thoughts. He tried to get his fingers between the door panels and pull.

After what seemed like forever to Castiel the door opened about six inches and Dean peered out. Cas couldn’t see where they were but he could feel fresh air coming into the little room and was thankful. The scent of Dean was driving him mad; it smelled like the forest after it’d rained, earthy and fresh. But there was also something different in Dean’s scent, Castiel couldn’t name it but it made him feel dizzy.

“Can we climb out? No offence but I kind of have to get somewhere rather fast,” Cas said while looking at his feet. He couldn’t care about being rude at this point. He didn’t want to insult Dean in any way but he couldn’t stay with him any longer. The feeling in his gut grew stronger every second he spent with the alpha and he surely was over his normal temperature.

Dean tried to push the doors further so he could have a clearer view, but to no avail. He sighed. “We’re about halfway past floor three but it looks like the elevator is sliding lower little by little. There are about four to six floors below us and it’s still a rather long way down.”

Castiel felt uneasy again but didn’t say anything. They would get out of here. “Unfortunately, the door isn’t opening any wider than this,” Dean continued. “It’s shifting downwards. This could be good, or bad, depending on where it stops.”

Castiel felt his chest tighten. By now he was sure Dean’d noticed he was in pre-heat and his scent was only growing stronger. Cas swallowed, close proximity to an alpha can sometimes stimulate the cycle progression and he’d no intention going into heat while stuck in a tiny room with Dean.

He watched the alpha throwing his shoulder into the groove between the doors, growling while pushing against the two doors. They screeched as they opened a bit further. Cas looked up and could see there was about three feet on entry left for the third floor.

Dean stuck his hands into the gap and Cas hoped the elevator didn’t decide to drop suddenly while Dean began working the external doors open. Soon they were open and Castiel could feel new hope rise inside him.

"Castiel, I'm going to try to open the platform on the ceiling. So you can get out through the third floor doorway which will be lined up with the top of the lift in about two minutes. Do you think you'll be able to get through it?" Dean asked, pointing at a narrow drop in door above them.

Cas looked at the little door, it would be a bit difficult to get up there but the rest should go if everything went well. He nodded, "Yeah that could work. I fear you have to help me reach it though. I'm not sure if I can get up there my own," Cas explained to Dean and added quickly "Only if that's okay with you of course." The idea of Dean touching him didn't suit Castiel at all but it was the only way he could get out of here.

"I'm going to get you out of here," Dean said promising and Castiel couldn’t do anything else than believing him. "Then I want you to go back to my apartment, I keep a bottle of suppressants for my clients, because things happen and sometimes it can hit mid-session." The alpha dropped his keys into Cas’ lap before reaching up and unlatching the door. They could feel the lift shift again and Castiel got up quickly taking the keys.

"Alright, come on Castiel, you can do this." Dean knelt, offering Castiel his hands, clasped together to form a foot hold so he could lift him. "I don't think we have two minutes," He warned quietly while the omega placed his foot on Dean’s hand. “I’m going to repay you somehow,” Cas whispered before pushing himself upwards.

He could feel Dean doing the same and soon his hands were touching the ceiling. He pushed himself farther up and through the little door. Once he was on top of the elevator he hurried to get out of the lift. Castiel jumped and could feel the elevator sing down again. He was breathing hard when he was finally standing on the third floor, adrenalin rushing through his blood.

“Dean? I made it. I’m on the third floor. What about you? Should I call the fire department?” Now that Castiel was out of the tiny room it was easier to think and he was worried about Dean. He needed to get him out of there somehow.

“Yeah… I’m not gonna make it through the ceiling, my shoulder are to wide,” came Dean’s voice muffled out of the elevator. “Take care of you first. I don’t want anything happening to you. I’ll be fine if I don’t move too much, I think.” Castiel could hear Dean wasn’t sure about the situation and he’d a bad feeling about this but he’d to listen to the alpha.

“I’m going to repay you, Dean. Once you’re out of there,” Castiel told him feeling tears building up in his eyes. It was stupid, Dean wouldn’t die and even if he would Castiel barely knew this guy. This was just his hormones acting.

“Don’t worry about repaying me.” There was a short pause before Castiel could hear Dean’s voice again. “Just say you’ll have dinner with me.”

Castiel almost laughed at Dean’s request. It seemed stupid to ask for such a simple thing after all this. “Of course I’ll have dinner with you. Anything you want, really.” Castiel almost screamed, the elevator was shifting down and he wasn’t sure if Dean could her him. He blushed at his last statement though, well not everything Dean wanted… But he wasn’t like other alphas so Castiel didn’t worry about that.

If Cas would’ve been in there with any other alpha he surely wouldn’t stand on the third floor unharmed right now. The omega could feel slick wetting his boxers slightly, surely an effect to the vicinity with Dean and he looked one last time at the lift before making his way up to the fifth floor as quick as he could.

He ran to Dean’s apartment and unlocked the door. He’d never been in here but luckily it had the same structure as his own apartment. He made his way to the guest bathroom without trouble and found the suppressants not long after. They weren’t the same he normally took but they would do it for now. After he’d taken enough he called 911 and told them about Dean. They assured him they would be there as soon as possible and Castiel relaxed a bit.

Suppressants always made him sleepy and before he knew what was happening he found himself on Dean’s couch. It was soft and smelled wonderful and Castiel feel asleep on it not noticing the trembling that went through the whole building as the elevator crashed on the floor.


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously  
> Suppressants always made Castiel sleepy and before he knew what was happening he found himself on Dean’s couch. It was soft and smelled wonderful and he feel asleep on it not noticing the trembling that went through the whole building as the elevator crashed on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for leaving kudos and comments. I didn't believe so many people would read this story and it really makes me smile. And again sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes.

He had to hurry. It was obvious that the elevator was moving downward faster than before and Dean had no intention in waiting for someone to rescue him. The external door was open on door two and he managed to writhe his way out, panting and a little bruised from forcing his broad body through a tight space.

Just as Dean made it out standing on the floor breathing hard, the elevator fell. Screeching all the way down and crashing with a shock hard enough to make the building tremble, the noise no doubt carrying up to the fifth floor. Dean thanked God that he’d made it out in time and fell to the floor partly exhausted, party high with adrenaline.

He panted and regained his composure for a moment. Dean sat there like this for maybe a few seconds before the first people stormed out of their apartments looking confused and worried as they saw Dean on the floor. Not long after the firefighters and even an ambulance arrived and it was a great deal for Dean to explain that he was alright and that nothing had happened to him. The alpha didn’t mention Castiel, he believed it was better for the omega to rest and he shouldn’t have so many strange people around him during his heat.

Just thinking of Castiel made Dean smile and he had to think back to the moments they’d spend together earlier this day. Though it hadn’t been the best situation to meet him, Dean was still grateful. Of all things, of all people. This little omega whom most days, he couldn't get out of his head had been stuck with him.

Castiel had the prettiest blue eyes, and the way his dark hair rested above that fair skinned face made the alpha melt a little. And his scent; He smelled clean, and he smelled like spring. Every time Dean picked up his scent it was accompanied by whatever he was cooking and the distinct scent of a well read book. Dean couldn't get enough of the Omega's scent and hoped he was okay.

He would have talked earlier to Castiel but like he’d explained he had weird appointment times and was a bit shy. According to his father that wasn't supposed to be an Alpha trait, but Dean couldn’t help it. Well... He wasn’t shy all the time, only when approaching a handsome new Omega he couldn’t from a normal sentence.

Dean had desirable genetics, his eye color, perfect skin, his height, build, health. His parents had encouraged him to be a Breeder when he was younger, but that was never the life Dean wanted, so he struck out on his own from an early age. He had learned how to go a different part and to be strong on his own.

After a paramedic confirmed that Dean was okay and after bandaging almost both of his arms, which really was hilarious since they were just a bit bruised, he could finally go. He took the stairs up to the fifth floor to check on Castiel. The whole way upstairs he hoped Cas was fine; Dean would never forgive himself if anything had happened to the omega.

He reached his apartment and found the door open, so that anyone could get in. He stormed inside worried someone had taken advantage of Castiel’s state only to find omega asleep on the couch, unharmed. Dean breathed out and relaxed. He knew it was a suppressant side effect, some of the omegas would get sleepy when under the influence of the pills and he’d nothing to worry about.

Castiel's clothes smelled like his heat and Dean had a carving to kiss him awake, to tell him how glad he was that he had made it out, to just hold him and be with him. The alpha held himself back though and picked up a blanket instead, carefully covering the omega to avoid disturbing him.

That done, he went to the kitchen to see what he could cook for two, and instead ordered pizza from the place he'd seen deliver to Castiel's before. He ordered whatever he usually got delivered next door, the man on the phone telling him, happy to help, and he ordered two salads and a bag of breadsticks to go with the pizza, then he went to change his clothes, locking his front door to avoid someone walking in, since he had friends that did so from time to time. All the time Dean had an eye on Castiel’s sleeping body. He wanted to make sure he was okay and was certain to do something if Cas would feel unwell.

* * *

 Cas had one of those dreams where nothing made sense, and you didn't remember much of anything. When the smell of an alpha around him got stronger he shifted slightly but didn't wake up. His mind was in this warm place where you go when you’re not really asleep nor or you fully awake.

Everything was kind of foggy and Cas felt comfortable, the only thing disturbing his peace was the incredible warmth. After what seemed like hours to him he finally woke up, groaning. He had an incredible headache and he opened his eyes in order to get something against it only to find himself in an unfamiliar apartment.

Panic rose in Castiel's chest. Where was he and how did he ended up here? He stood up, maybe a bit too quick because all he could see were black spots and everything was dizzy. He tried to sit down again but ended up tumbling onto the couch.

Castiel could feel waves of panic and anxiety leaving his body and he tried to calm down and focusing his eyes. “Castiel?” came a quiet, gentle voice. “You okay?” Cas’ eyes wandered around trying to find the source of the voice, they came to rest on Dean, who was now crouching a few feet away from him, as if to make himself seem small and non-threatening.

The omega relaxed a bit seeing Dean. He could remember the accident again and his headache probably came from the suppressants. Medication against it wouldn’t help because it was caused by a shift of hormone output during heat. “I’m fine,” he murmured still a bit dizzy. Cas rubbed his eyes and focused on Dean for the first time since he’d woken up. He saw the bandages around Dean’s arms and his eyes grew wide.

“Are you okay? Did something happen?” He hurried over to Dean in order to inspect the alpha more detailed.

Dean smiled, moving a bit closer to Castiel. “I squeezed out at the last minute before it fell,” he told with a little shrug. “It was a tight fit, but I’ll be alright. The paramedic persisted on bandaging my arm so that’s that.” Cas nodded but didn’t say anything. He was still kind of in shock to see the alpha wounded even though Dean said he was fine.

It seemed like Dean could read his mind and he offered him a water bottle. “Here. I grabbed it on my way to you. Thought it might help you feeling a little bit better.” There was a short pause and Castiel took the bottle from Dean and took a mouthful of water. Cas hadn’t realized how thirsty he was until now and he was thankful that Dean knew so much about omegas.

Dean watched him drink and added finally. “How are you feeling? Do you have a headache? Are you sleepy? Every omega reacts differently to suppressants but that are the common side effects.” When he was finished speaking Castiel could have sworn he saw him blush a bit. “Sorry… I talk a lot when I’m worried,” Dean murmured noticing Castiel’s glance but not looking away.

After another sip of water Castiel answered. His voice was a bit hoarse and he couldn’t speak really loud because of headache but Dean didn’t seem to mind. “I’m fine. I mean you’re right I have a headache and I wouldn’t say no to a bit more sleep but I’m good for now.” He smiled. Cas didn’t want to worry Dean neither did he want to annoy him. He thought about excusing himself, lying down in his own bed and just waiting until his heat was over.

Cas snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Dean’s voice again. “Uhm... I figured you were sleepy so I grabbed this” He held up a bundle of white cotton which turned out to be a pair of pajamas. “Just in case you want to shower and/or change,” Dean explained seeing Castiel’s rather confused look.

“I can wash your clothes with mine,” the alpha continued without hesitation. “They all smell… well I think they smell fantastic to be honest. I figured I’d offer, not that I want to smell your clothes, hell no, I just wasn’t sure if you would feel comfortable wearing them any longer. There’s also pizza on the way from that little place you order from around the corner. So feel free to just relax and rest here. I don’t mind.”

Castiel was left voiceless after Dean’s little speech. How could someone be good looking and kind at the same time? Surely all of this was a dream and in reality he was still stuck in the elevator. When Dean didn’t say anything and looked at Cas’ as if he expected an answer Castiel stumbled out, “Thank you…I would love to take a shower. I can leave though, I don’t want to bother you Dean.”

He blushed and looked down. He definitively needed a shower and new boxers for that matter, and Dean was right, his clothes really did smell like heat. All Castiel really wanted was to get out of them, take a shower and then sleep again.

Slowly the dark haired man stood up. “I really, really appreciate your help. God knows what would have happened..,” he stopped. He didn’t want to think about what could have happened if he had been stuck in the elevator with any other alpha. It weren’t happy thoughts and Castiel pushed them away.

“Hey,” Dean said softly also standing up and resting one hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “You’re not a bother and nothing happened, okay? You’re fine.” Castiel nodded and smiled a bit. Somehow Dean knew exactly what to say and do in order to calm him down.

“Besides, I ordered for two,” Dean said with a grin. “I wasn’t sure how long you’d sleep and I wanted to make sure you ate because I worried you might fall asleep without eating at home.”

The omega just nodded again. He was too exhausted to argue about this; his head was killing him, he really was hungry and Dean was just too nice, he couldn’t say no to his offer. He would eat with Dean before leaving. “I’ll have dinner with you though, when I’m in a better state,” Cas promised.

This wasn’t how Castiel had imagined his free weekend but he didn’t mind as much as he should. Staying with Dean was nice even though he wasn’t in the best condition to do so. “Think I take that shower now,” Cas murmured and took the pajama from Dean.

“The medicine cabinet has a few different vitamins for uneven hormones. They’re technically prenatal but my brother says they help with the headache. I just wanted to let you know they were there. If you want me to go ahead and throw your clothes in, you can leave them outside the door and I’ll grab them for you,” Dean informed him and Castiel could find nothing else than concern in his voice.

“I can wash my clothes in my apartment," Cas argued but planned on leaving them for Dean to pick up anyway. He was already feeling sleepy again and knew he should hurry with cleaning himself. He closed the bathroom door behind him but didn't lock it; he trusted Dean and you never really knew what could happen during heat.

Striping his clothes Castiel stepped into the shower and turned the water as cold as possible. He let his body cool down a bit, it wasn’t usual for his body to be this hot while taking suppressants and Castiel feared he’d have to take other ones in order to get through his heat without any complication.

After five minutes whatsoever he stopped the water and dressed himself again in Dean’s pajamas. He didn't bother looking in the mirror and threw some vitamins in his mouth before going back to the living room. His hair was still wet and surely it looked messy but he didn’t care.

Castiel could hear the noise of the washing machine and not long after Dean came into the living room with a new blanket. The alpha smiled, setting down the blanket on the couch. “How are you feeling?” He asked softly. “Pretty tired?” Dean was leaning against the back of the sofa, looking down at him.

“Yeah,” Cas admitted. “I’m not much fun, sorry,” he said groggily and laid down looking up at Dean. “I hope you don’t mind my wet hair ruining your fancy couch.” Castiel laughed softly. It was a nice sofa, white fluffy fabric and big enough to fit the omega. But the best part was that it smelled like Dean.

“I have a short nap, okay? But wake me up when the food is here.” Castiel yawned and closed his eyes not even bothering to cover himself with the blanket since he was already starting to heat up again.

He could hear Dean chuckle. “Don’t worry about it,” his voice came and Castiel could hear him walk away only to return with a fan pointing in his direction. Cas smiled and the cold air brushed his hot skin. It felt nice and he fell asleep.

Castiel had a weird dream; he was in a desert and everything was too hot. He just wanted to escape the sun, drink something and cool down but he couldn’t.

When the food arrived, Dean got everything set up in the kitchen so they could grab what they wanted in one easy trip. He went back to the living room and laid a hand on Castiel's shoulder, surprised at how warm he still felt. "Cas?"

Feeling something cold on his shoulder the omega moaned, he was longing for something cold and he pulled the object closer. Only seconds later did he notice the smell and his eyes flew open.

Dean's face was just inches apart from his and he stared into deep green eyes. Castiel glanced down at the thousand freckles and finally at the alphas lips. God, they were perfect and all Cas wanted to do was kiss them. He didn't pull away neither did he get closer, his mind was screaming at him to get away but his body told him differently, so Castiel was pinned in place.

He noticed Dean holding his breath and then exhaling slowly. The air hit Castiel’s hot skin and he didn’t know what to do. Should he listen to his mind or to his body?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have anything you want to read in this story please tell me and I try to make it work. It can be anything really, like an idea for a date or just a simple sentence. Thank you so much again and I'll see you soon (:


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Dean's face was just inches apart from his and he stared into deep green eyes. Castiel didn't pull away neither did he get closer, his mind was screaming at him to get away but his body told him differently, so he was pinned in place.  
> He noticed Dean holding his breath and then exhaling slowly. The air hit Castiel’s hot skin and he didn’t know what to do. Should he listen to his mind or to his body?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos and comments. It makes me smile whenever I read them (:  
> This chapter is rather short, sorry but I thought it would be better to get this part of the story done before we get to the next part. *hint hint*  
> Hope you enjoy it.

Dean straightened and offered a smile. Castiel could feel soothing waves coming from the alpha and snapped out of it. What was he doing?

“The food is here,” Dean told him. He acted as if he knew that the omega was feeling things that were compromise his usual way of thinking, which he probably did since his brother was an omega. It made something in Castiel long for him even more; Dean surely would be a good father.

Castiel shook his head trying to forget what he just thought. It was just the heat speaking, he couldn’t trust his body nor his mind at the moment. It would be for his best to eat with Dean quickly and then disappear into his own apartment. He should just concentrate on the food, the task of eating; he really needed to eat something anyway. Cas hadn’t noticed it before but he was actually hungry.

He backed off a bit increasing the distance between them further before looking back at Dean. He knew the suppressants he’d taken weren’t strong enough otherwise he wouldn’t have reacted the way he did plus he most likely had a light fever which shouldn’t happen with the right ones. He had to tell Dean, there was no way around.

“Uhm… I don’t know if you’ve ever heard of this,” he started slowly. It was kind of awkward to explain that he needed special suppressants because normal ones weren’t strong enough to prevent his instincts. As if it wasn’t bad enough to be a male omega.

“My body doesn’t response to every suppressant the same way. And it seems like yours aren’t strong enough,” Cas stopped. He was telling the truth but he didn’t want to alarm Dean so he added quickly, “Not that I’m completely in heat, no worries I can still control myself, but I should probably get other ones. It isn’t really fun to feel like this… you know?” He finished talking and looked down ashamed. Castiel wasn’t sure if Dean understood him, most omegas could take every kind of suppressants and were fine. It’s taken Castiel a few years to find the perfect ones and you couldn’t get them everywhere. He sighed, why had his life to be so complicated?

He couldn’t bear the silence any longer and looked up again only to find Dean nodding. “It’s rare, but not unheard of,” the alpha said softly. “I can go get them if you’d like. Going out like this isn’t safe.” He offered Castiel a hand to help him up and Cas took it without thinking about it.

He admired Dean for his strength, the alpha acted like Castiel’s heat wasn’t bothering him at all, like he didn’t even notice his sweet smell. It seemed like all Dean wanted to do was protect and care for Castiel and that made him feel so comfortable around Dean. It wasn’t easy to find an alpha acting like Dean did, normally they would try to mate, knot or breed.

Castiel followed Dean into the kitchen, a bit shaky on his feet but otherwise fine. “That would be too much to ask for. I don’t even know you Dean. I’m so sorry for all this.”

But Dean cut him off before he could finish apologizing. “Castiel, it wasn’t an offer, it was a request. Even if you insist on going, I’d feel better accompanying you.” He handed a plate to Castiel, gesturing for him to go ahead.

Cas’ stomach growled at the sight of food and he looked a bit embarrassed. It was Saturday around six pm, he needed to hurry if he wanted to grab the suppressants before the drugstore closed. The omega sighed if Dean insisted on going he knew there wasn’t a way around it. “I’ll write the name down, okay? You can get them at the drugstore three blocks away. It closes around seven.”

Dean nodded and Castiel sat down starting to relax a bit. “What would you like to drink?” Dean asked him.

“Just water please, maybe with ice?” Castiel started to put some salad onto his plate along with some pizza not even bothering to look at the breadsticks. He glanced at dean who was getting him his water, he didn’t want to start eating without Dean, it was rude and Castiel wouldn’t behave like this in the alphas home. Instead he started to prepare a plate for Dean.

While Castiel put food on Dean’s plate the alpha got him the ice water. He also removed the cold sack from the freezer, it was a long tube sock with a gel in it that stayed cold but didn’t freeze. He laid it around Castiel’s neck and shoulders before handing him the glass. Cas nodded thanking him silently; he had to bit his lip in order not to moan. The cold sack felt wonderful against his hot skin.

“Thank you,” Dean said softly picking up his prepared plate. He noticed that Castiel hadn’t started to eat. “Just make yourself comfortable,” he told him, quickly taking the first bite so Castiel could eat.

“Your family must be very traditional,” Dean said after he swallowed, smiling a little.

“Yeah, my mum was.” Castiel answered still thankful for the cold sack. He took a bite himself before continuing to speak. “After my dad died she had to raise my brother and me alone and whenever I did something wrong she would hold a speech about how I disappoint her. So I figured it was easier to please her and I think it stuck.” He shrugged it off. He didn’t want to talk about his mother, it was a time he didn’t think about often.

 Dean only nodded. "My Father was an Alpha, my mother a Beta, when I turned out to be Alpha, they always assumed Sam would be too, I guess. My mom took it better than my father... My father was hard on him, harder than he should have been. Then our mom died, and everything to my dad was always Sam's fault. I stopped a lot of fights, or redirected his anger to give Sam a break. My father always prized himself on being the ‘Ideal Alpha’, and I always swore that I would never be like him."

Castiel listened und understood why Dean had told him this. Tit for tat. Dean shared because Castiel shared with him. Cas was glad to hear Dean’s story anyway, well not glad since it was a kind of sad story, but glad Dean trusted him enough to tell him this.

He wanted to say that he was sorry but he wasn’t sure if it would be alright. Again, it wasn’t his place to misbehave, so he stayed silent and ate. The food was good as always but Cas was exhausted again and it was getting hard to keep his eyes open.

Dean seemed to notice his change in moods and nudged him gently. “Hey,” he said softly. “Why don’t you get some more rest? I’m going to get your suppressants, write the down here for me.” He requested, offering Castiel pen and paper.

While Cas wrote the name down Dean spoke again. “I’ll lock the door behind me with my keys. If someone knocks, just let them knock. You rest. I’ll be back soon.” The omega listened to Dean’s words, they make his heart fill with some kind of warmth. He stood up and headed back towards the couch. He couldn’t really from any words but he tried anyway.

“I’ll give you the money later, okay?” he slurred out not even sure of Dean could hear him. Cas threw himself onto the sofa his face buried in pillows. “Thank you, thank you so much Dean,” he murmured. His head felt awful, like it was going to explode, which was probably because of the wrong suppressants.

Castiel could hear the door close behind him before he drifted off again.

 

* * *

 

 

Cas woke up shortly after Dean left, he felt different, his head wasn’t aching anymore and he could feel his body producing slick. He knew that the suppressants had worn off and he probably should take another dose but he couldn't bring his body to listen.

The omega felt alright, damn he felt good and he could feel the longing. He needed Dean and the smell of the alpha everywhere around him drove him made. He began walking around in the apartment waiting for Dean to return. When he heard to door open he sprinted to the front and threw himself into Dean's arms, kissing the alpha.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Now we have a tiny bit of Castiel's backstory and believe me there is so much more to come. I hope you liked the chapter. What do you think, how will Dean react? Let me know and have an awesome day/night.


	4. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Castiel woke up shortly after Dean left, he felt different, he could feel his body producing slick. He knew that the suppressants had worn off.  
> The omega felt alright, damn he felt good and he could feel the longing. He needed Dean and the smell of the alpha everywhere around him drove him made. He began walking around the apartment waiting for Dean to return. When he heard to door open he sprinted to the front and threw himself into Dean's arms, kissing the alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. Thank you so much for waiting and sticking around. Sorry for any typos I'll read over it again later but at the moment I'm just happy to be finished.

Dean was startled by the abrupt rush of a warm body, he froze for a moment not sure what to do. Damn it if the scent wasn’t overpowering, and the feeling of Castiel’s lips, the taste of his mouth. He moaned the sound turning into a quiet growl after a few seconds.

The sensation was too much and the alpha let go for the moment. He nipped at Cas’ lower lip, sucking it into his teeth and tracing it with his tongue. His hands were pulling the other body closer, trying to be as close to Castiel as possible. He never thought that his neighbor would have such soft, kissable lips. Their mouths fit like pieces of the same puzzle.

After what felt like forever Dean forced himself to pull back a few inches, panting. He heard Castiel whine at the loss of contact and Dean held the omega, stroking his hair and petting him. He tried to distract Cas with the gesture while he looked at him more closely. He could barely see his face in the dim light but he could make out his eyes. His pupils were blown with lust, dilated so that almost nothing of the blue color was visible.

“You… I got them…” Dean was still breathing hard and he shifted a bit, trying hard to hide the heat stirring and tightening jeans. Shit, the scent of Castiel’s heat was bringing Dean’s urge to rut closer to the surface. He wanted nothing more than continue kissing him. At this moment Deanhe was fighting himself more than he ever did before.

“Suppressants, Cas. I got them.”

“I feel fine, Dean,” Castiel told the other man with his deep voice and Dean had the impression it was even deeper than usually, which wasn’t really helping fighting the urge to kiss him.

The omega started to kiss Dean’s neck moaning as he did so. “I’ve never been better,” he breathed against Dean’s skin.

Fuck. Damn that voice- Dean felt that voice like caress of a cat’s tongue over every nerve ending and it was electric. He tilted his head to give Cas more access. The omega smelled like sex; hot, wet, amazing sex and Dean wanted to bath in that scent. He shook his head trying to focus.

“Castiel, honey, your Estrus is taking over you,” Dean said softly, his smooth voice the sound of logic and reason, though it was wavering now. “Cas,” he tried again, but those lips, that damned vibration of his moan against Dean’s suddenly too hot skin.

He opened the bag, pulling out the bottle of suppressants. Dean held Castiel, one arm around his shoulder, and tried to focus his eyes to read the label on the bottle. He got out the right amount of pills for Cas and offered them to him. “Okay, here Castiel. This is going to help you with your heat.”

Castiel stopped caressing Dean’s neck and looked up frowning. It seemed like he was thinking about something. “When I take them, will you take me? I want you, please. I need you, alpha,” he begged his voice barely more than a whisper.

Dean stroked his hair back. “Take your pills Castiel, and I promise, if you still want me when they’ve taken effect, I’ll give you what you want.” Despite his soft voice he swallowed hard.

He understood the need the omega was facing right now; he’d seen his brother like this often enough. But this was different, as his urge to rut grew, fighting it was becoming harder. Castiel’s body and his hormones wanted something that Dean was equipped to provide. But he’d promised him he wasn’t like other alphas and he was determined to prove it to him; because he cared about Castiel and had been looking for the courage to get to know him for a long time. He didn’t want to hurt him or betray his trust.

Castiel didn’t hesitate; he took Dean’s hand with the pills and licked it clean. He didn’t stop after he’d swallowed the pills instead he licked and sucked on the skin a bit more before he went back to Dean’s neck, pressing more kisses against it.

He breathed in his scent. “God, you smell so good. And you’re so strong.”

Dean could feel Cas’ hands tracing along his sides coming to a stop on his shoulder blades. “So strong!” Castiel said again this time louder, almost a moan and pressed his body closer to Dean’s.

Dean picked him up bridal style, carrying to the couch. He watched Castiel the whole time and it seemed like he was disappointed when Dean laid him down on the couch. He’d probably hoped Dean would bring him to the bedroom.

Now all the alpha had to do was to distract Castiel until the medication kicked in. Dean stroke Cas’ hair. “You smell good too,” he rumbled gruffly, it was the first thing coming to his mind to say and he bit his lower lip afterwards.

He closed his eyes and continued to stroke Castiel’s still slightly damp hair. Cas moaned but this time it sounded more desperate than needy. Dean rubbed his back now and then putting of calming waves that were actually a bit jittery.

“Dean..?” Cas’ voice was heavy and when Dean opened his eyes to look at him he saw that Castiel’s eyes were closed.

“What’s wrong? Everything is so heavy… I can’t.. be with you if I feel like this. What is happening?” Castiel seemed in distress his voice almost inaudible and Dean soothed him, gently rubbing his back.

“It’s alright, just rest.” He was expecting the suppressants to make the omega sleepy again, to lull him back to unconsciousness. “It’s just the suppressants Cas,” he tried to calm him down. “Don’t fight it, everything is going to be okay, I promise,” he murmured slowly relaxing now that Castiel’s mouth wasn’t against his neck.

Dean could see Castiel relax, his body going limp against the couch and soon his breathing evened. Dean sighed once he was sure Castiel was asleep. He picked up the cold ice pack from the back of the couch, setting it gingerly over his erection. He felt embarrassed and exhausted.

Sure he was used to being with omegas and he’d been with quite a few during their heat but it had never felt like this. Never did he have to fight this much, to control himself like he did today. Dean was relieved though that he was able to, that he hadn’t hurt Castiel.

Dean stood up and drew the curtains. He didn’t want Castiel to wake up, he knew that Cas needed rest more than anything right now and he would do everything he could to assure that the omega was okay.

Sitting back down on the floor, he leaned his head back against the sofa, closing his eyes and dozing lightly, ready to awake at the slightest movement from Castiel. Surely this wasn’t how he’d imagined today.

 

* * *

 

Castiel woke up to absolute darkness and for a moment he asked himself if he really had opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, the apartment was dark and he couldn’t see a damn thing but he could sense Dean next to him.

That settled he concentrated on his body, he felt better, not so warm anymore and definitely not in the mood for any sexual activities. Castiel stretched his body as best as he could while lying down.

He groaned as he remembered the things he’d done. God, hopefully Dean didn’t hate him now. He turned so that he was lying on his side, face to Dean. Well, he wasn’t sure where exactly Dean was, due to the darkness, but he turned his face in the direction of Dean’s scent. Cas respected the man next to him even more now; he’d done him no harm even though he had plenty chances to.

Castiel could hear Dean shift and then there was a hand running through his hair. “Time for another dose already?” Dean muttered sleepily while sitting up a bit. “You’re okay?” he asked softly.

Castiel snorted. He wasn’t writhing against Dean, which was a good indication that the suppressants worked. “I feel embarrassed,” he admitted after a short silence. He could feel himself blush and suddenly was thankful for the darkness.

“I’m so sorry Dean, I shouldn’t bother you anymore. Everything you did today… I can’t even begin to thank you with words.” Castiel sat up. He wanted to get to his own apartment as soon as possible, maybe a bit too quick because his legs bend under the sudden weight and he tumbled.

Dean caught him in gentle arms, which surprised Castiel considering they couldn’t really see each other. The alpha helped him sitting down again. “Cas, you were in heat. All omegas experience it. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I make omegas part of my everyday life and I have got to say; I’ve never wanted any of them as much as I wanted you,” he paused and Castiel sucked in a breath. He would never have expected Dean to say this.

“You were a true test for me,” Dean continued to murmur softly. “I almost didn’t trust myself, but now I know I’m stronger than I thought.” Cas thought he could hear pride in Dean’s voice and he couldn't blame him. What he'd done today was something to be proud of.

Castiel laughed slightly still feeling a bit embarrassed. “And here I thought you were as straight as a board.” With Dean’s help he laid back down taking a few deep breaths.

Dean laughed and then he whispered “You can’t just assume things without asking.”

Cas didn’t know how to answer that so he just said the next best thing coming to his mind. “I’m going to spend… don’t know maybe the whole next day?... sleeping. So if you don’t let me leave I’ll sleep here,” he informed him. “Also… Could I please have another dose? They shouldn’t wear off just yet but I don’t want to risk anything.”

“You can sleep here,” Dean answered quickly. “I don’t mind.” Castiel could hear him chuckle and it seemed like he was reaching into his pocket trying to find the bottle with the suppressants. When it was obvious that he had found what he was searching for Cas could hear him open the bottle.

“Let’s not lick these ones out of my hand, huh?” he teased taking Castiel’s hand and handling him the cap with his dose in it along with a water bottle. “There you go.”

Cas groaned at the memory his face turning a deeper shade of red. “Sorry again,” he murmured taking the cap and the water. He took the pills, then a mouth full of water and breathed out once everything was in his stomach.

“You should go and sleep in your bed. I’m sure the floor isn’t very comfortable to nap on.”

He could hear Dean’s soft chuckle again, a sound that never failed to make him smile. “I don’t know… I’ve waited a long time to just get up the courage to say hi to you. Being this close to you now, makes the floor seem like a place to be.” Cas was almost 100 percent sure Dean was grinning and couldn’t help the warm feeling spreading in his stomach.

Castiel blushed even harder, Dean made him smile but he also made him feel kind of abashed. “Still, you shouldn’t sleep on the floor. I won’t run away. Go to bed, please.” He knew Dean wasn’t like other alphas and he admired him for that, but he didn’t deserve to sleep on the floor because of him.

“Fine,” Dean laughed. “But there’s a guest bedroom. You could sleep in a bed too.” Dean ruffled Castiel’s hair lightly and stood up.

“I’m perfectly fine on the sofa,” Cas argued. He wasn’t sure if he should take the offer. This was Dean’s home and he was the alpha. But then again he’d asked him if he wanted to use the bedroom. There was nothing wrong with accepting the offer, was there?

He got up after a few moments of thinking. “I would say a bed does sound good,” he said sheepishly. Cas still couldn’t see anything; it was just too dark so he just stood in the room a bit helpless. “Are you going to turn the light on or..?” He didn’t finish the question, thinking it was clear enough for Dean to figure out what he meant.

Castiel stood there for a short amount of time, Dean didn’tmake any attempt to turn the lights on. It looked like he was considering the situation, then Cas could feel Dean’s hand on his arm. He was guiding him carefully to the guest room and let him in. There was a window that let in filtered moonlight. 

“Need anything? Change of pants perhaps?” Dean asked him concern in his voice. Castiel looked at him finally able to see his face again. The moonlight was framing Dean’s face and made his cheekbone look even harder. It took Cas a lot of willpower not to go over it with his thump. He realized his staring and looked down quickly.

“That would be rather nice,” he admitted quietly. He hadn’t noticed before but his pajamas were practically glued to his legs, they were wet, cold and uncomfortable. Castiel was once again amazed by Dean. It was like he could read his mind and knew all his needs. He wanted to thank him, but where would be the sense in that when the other man just did something even more amazing to be thankful for, so he stayed silent.

He glanced at Dean as he stepped into the room across the one Castiel was in; apparently it was his bedroom because he returned shortly after with a new pair of sleep pants. “Here,” he held the pajamas up. “Get some rest. You know where the kitchen and bathrooms are, where I am. Here is your bottle of suppressants.” He caught the little bottle from his jeans pockets and handed them to Castiel along with the clothes.

Castiel nodded and took both. “I’ll cook you something really amazing, it’ll blow your mind,” he told Dean smiling before he grabbed the door about to close it. He held himself back though as he heard Dean answering.

“You don’t have to. But I wouldn’t turn down a home cooked meal. You don’t owe me anything Cas,” he said grinning. “I owe everything to that elevator.”

“Good night Dean,” was all Castiel said before closing the door. He shook his head in amazement, he owned Dean a lot whether the alpha would admit it or not. He chanced quickly and got into the bed. It didn’t smell like Dean as strong as the couch and Castiel was surprised how disappointed he was by that. It didn’t took him long to fall asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry it took so long. This one is longer though so I hope that makes up for the long waiting time. If you have any ideas for this story tell me in the comments. Do you guys think everything will work out fine from now one?  
> Have a lovely day/night. See you soon


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> “Good night Dean,” was all Castiel said before closing the door. He shook his head in amazement, he owned Dean a lot whether the alpha would admit it or not. He chanced quickly and got into the bed. It didn’t smell like Dean as strong as the couch and Castiel was surprised how disappointed he was by that. It didn’t took him long to fall asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, it really means a lot to me. Sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes. Let me know what you think in the comments and have a lovely day/ night

When Castiel woke up it was already bright outside. He blinked against the sun shining on his face and turned over to the other side of the bed, groaning. He was feeling a bit dizzy and slightly warmer than normally but otherwise he felt okay, thanks to the suppressants. Speaking of which, he grabbed the tiny bottle on the nightstand popped two pills into his mouth and swallowed them without any water. Cas grimaced at the taste but it didn’t help, he had to take them if he didn’t want yesterday to repeat itself.

Hearing his stomach growl, Cas frowned. He was hungry but this wasn’t his apartment. It would be inappropriate for him to use Dean’s kitchen without his permission or knowing. Maybe there were still some leftovers on the table? He couldn’t remember Dean cleaning up the table before he’d left to get the suppressants and he was almost completely sure Dean hadn’t done it after he came back considering the things Castiel did…

He felt embarrassed just thinking about it and sat up in the bed, rubbing his face. He’d to forget about it, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to face Dean without blushing. Like the alpha had said it’d been the actions of his heat, not his mind.

Taking a deep breath Castiel stood up slowly. He stretched and moved around a bit in order to shake off the tiredness. He decided against dressing since the pajamas were too comfortable and Dean’d already seen him in them anyway.

Stepping in front of the mirror Cas noticed that his hair was even a bigger mess than usually and he tried to smooth it down as best as he could with his hands. After a minute or so though he sighed and stopped trying, his hair was still disheveled. All he could do was hoping Dean wouldn’t mind too much.

He grabbed the doorknob and left the guest room quietly. On the floor he stopped, sensing weird waves coming from Dean’s room. He couldn’t quite name them but he could feel a tug in his guts and he could have sworn that his temperature went up despite the suppressants.

“Dean?” Castiel called out unsure what to do. He stood in front of Dean’s door not daring to open it.

“Hey Cas,” came the voice from the other side. He sounded carefully even and Castiel frowned.

“Are- are you okay?” Castiel asked a bit confused. Dean hadn’t been acting like this yesterday.

“Yeah… I’m fine. Look there is some pizza from last night and bread. The salad is in the fridge, if you’re hungry. I’m just… going to grab a shower then I’ll join you. I just need to take care of something.”

Castiel’s frown deepened but he didn’t say anything. It was none of his business what Dean did and what he didn’t. Though he admitted that he would like to know what was going on in his room.

He tried to ignore the twisted feeling in his guts and walked down the corridor, ending up in the kitchen. Sitting down at the table he could hear Dean entering the bathroom but Cas didn’t turn around to look at him. Soon he could hear the shower and while he tried to ignore the fact that Dean was only a few meter away from him under the shower, he started to eat.

The pizza wasn’t as good as it’d been yesterday but it was still better than eating nothing at all. Cas finished his breakfast quickly and then lay down on the couch; he wasn’t tired but resting a bit sounded like a good thing while waiting for Dean.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean sighed as soon as he was under the cold water spray. He was embarrassed. Even though he was able to control himself around Castiel, as soon as he was asleep his body did what it wanted.

He’d been waking up after about nine or ten hours of sleep and he’d to admit that he was surprised he’d slept so long. Normally he was good to go after six hours but then he’d never experienced something like yesterday before.

He’d been waking up with a sharp discomfort in his abdomen leading straight to his groin. He’d slept in the clothes that had Castiel’s scent all over them, which maybe hadn’t been the cleverest thing to do looking back at the situation.

Of course Dean had to wake up to quite an issue, protruding from his sleeping bottoms. First he was willing to ignore it but when he’d heard Castiel’s voice, which sent a rush straight to the throbbing problem he had, Dean realized that his boner wouldn’t just disappear on his own.

So he’d told Castiel to eat without him, though he would’ve loved to eat with him, and went to the bathroom. Now standing in the shower he looked down. He could still smell Castiel’s scent and he closed his eyes.

It didn’t seem like a cold shower was enough to make the issue go away which ashamed Dean even more. He couldn’t jack of when Castiel was in the same apartment as he was, could he?

He waited another few seconds before slowly lowering his hand and grabbing his cock. He moaned as this thumb went over the head carefully and bit his lip. Dean had to be careful, Castiel couldn’t hear him otherwise he might think Dean was some kind of pervert.

The alpha worked his way down slowly, resting there for a short moment before he made his way back up, along his shaft. He squeezed slightly and moaned again bringing the other hand up to support himself against the wall.

He set a constant pace and started to work himself up, caressing the head now and then with his thump. Dean closed his eyes and all he could see were blue eyes, blue like the ocean but then again they didn’t look like that at all. They were a mixture between the sky and the sea, and the color seemed to be moving the whole time, like a river. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

And then that voice, just thinking about it sent a shiver up Dean’s spine and he started to move faster, thrusting in his hand. A rather loud groan escaped his mouth and he bit his lower lip harder in order to shut up.

He felt that familiar tug in his guts and his muscles clenched. Dean knew he was close, which was kind of embarrassing since it didn’t take him long, but thinking and smelling Castiel was enough.

After a few dozen harder thrusts he came, moaning lowly Castiel’s name. Dean was breathing irregular and could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He cleaned himself quickly with some shampoo and the turned the water off, hoping Castiel hadn’t noticed what he was doing.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, sorry. I woke up with an… issue. You want me to make you some decent food?” Castiel opened his eyes hearing Dean approaching. The alpha smiled and reached out to ruffle Cas’ hair once he’d sat up.

Castiel blushed as he understood what Dean meant with ‘an issue’. “It’s fine Dean,” he replied trying to ignore the fact that his face was turning slightly red. “You don’t have to. I already ate pizza but feel free to make something for yourself. I mean this is your apartment after all.”

He wanted to say so much more but then again he couldn’t remember a single thing as soon as Dean started to chuckle.

“You do crazy things to me, Cas,” Dean said while he got himself the last slice of pizza from the kitchen.

What was he supposed to answer? Being with Dean made him feel safe and happy but also some kind of dizzy. Castiel wasn’t sure if it was because he was still in heat or because of something else, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care at the moment.

He waited for Dean to return, still sitting on the couch and when he could hear the other man behind him he turned around to glance at him. Dean seemed happy; his expression was easy going, which made Castiel happy in return. He watched Dean sitting down on the floor next to the couch.

“How are you feeling?” Dean asked him, leaning closer to sniff the omega. That made Castiel shift a bit, nervously, but he forced himself to relax again. He didn’t like being taken care of, his mother had made it clear to him that because he was an omega his only job was to please others. Dean shouldn’t be worrying about him, he shouldn’t act the way he did. As if the both of them were equals when it was clearly not the case.

“I’m feeling fine, really. I should take another dose in a few hours and maybe sleep a bit later on, but for now I’m perfectly fine,” he said making sure Dean had nothing to worry about.

He looked at the alpha who was sitting on the floor like yesterday. It seemed weird to be sitting on the couch while Dean was located on the carpet. “You really like the floor don’t you? You know you could always sit down next to me,” Cas said gesturing to the free space next to him.

Dean smiled at Castiel and Cas could feel that warm feeling in his chest again. “I don’t mind it. I like it just fine with you right here,” Dean murmured softly, finishing his pizza. He looked at Castiel with searching eyes, like he was trying to figure something out. Castiel tried his best to sit still, letting Dean’s eyes wander over him without saying a word. It was only natural that an alpha looked at him like Dean did at the moment, like he was trying to find out how much the omega was worth.

Dean seemed to notice though that Cas was uncomfortable and looked away sheepishly. “Sorry, I don’t meant to stare,” he exclaimed carefully. Castiel could feel Dean’s pheromones coming off of him in waves and he couldn’t really blame him. He was sure his scent must seem intoxicating to Dean despite the suppressants.

“I don’t mind if you don’t mind,” Castiel joked, trying to ease the suddenly tensed situation. It was true though, he didn’t mind Dean’s staring as much as he did when other people were doing it. He still felt safe with the alpha and it was nice to have someone around instead of being alone most of the time.

As weird as it sounded, Cas thought he could get used to this, to being with Dean and sharing an apartment and eating together. Hell, he must’ve lost his mind. He barely knew this man but then again it felt like he’d known Dean for ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was kind of my first attempt at writing some smut so please forgive me if it isn't that good. I really hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	6. Like A Black Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> As weird as it sounded, Cas thought he could get used to this, to being with Dean and sharing an apartment and eating together. Hell, he must’ve lost his mind. He barely knew this man but then again it felt like he’d known Dean for ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the late update! I swear I'll finish the story even if it'll kill me! But just to be sure, I'm looking for a Beta. I need someone to remind me to write and to look through my messy ideas, because God knows there is too much going on in my head and sometimes I just can't figure it out on my own. If someone is interested you can write me in the comments or talk to me on tumblr (see the notes at the end for more information)  
> Thanks lovelies for all the sweet comments and kudos (can I call you lovelies? I'm just gonna do it no matter if you like it or not :D)  
> Okay since this is already long enough I'll leave it for now. Enjoy!
> 
> PS. This chapter is a bit longer so I hope you can forgive me

Dean grinned and Castiel watched him crawling back to the table to grab another piece of pizza. He gulped; moving on all fours shouldn’t be so damn sexy but leave it to his ridiculous good looking neighbor to change Cas’ mind.

  
“Want to watch a movie or something?” Dean asked and the deep baritone of his voice sent a thrill through Castiel’s whole body. It was like his entire matter wanted to be surrounded by the sound of it, some kind of longing he couldn’t understand.

  
His brain needed embarrassing long to register Dean’s question and it took him another five seconds to shake his thoughts off and answer. He could feel Dean’s eyes on him while he tried to form words and Castiel was barely aware of the slight blush spreading on his cheek. Why was his body betraying him like this?

  
“S-sure,” he managed to get out, his voice was raspy due to a fact he didn’t want to admit and he cleared his throat. “Can I use the shower before we do anything though?” he asked and his face turned a deeper shade of red once he realized what he’d said.

  
“I-I don’t mean anything… uhm physical, just you know hanging out or something like that. But I would like to shower before I spent more time with you… not that I don’t like spending time with you! Hell no! I quite like it, believe me… it’s just you know…” he trailed of hearing Dean’s rich laughter.

  
Glancing at the alpha he saw Dean was holding his stomach with one hand, bubbling over with laughter, the other hand was in the air. “It’s okay Cas,” he giggled still not fully able to control his outburst.

  
“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to mock you, it’s just,” he sat up straight again and looked at Castiel with a happy smiled. “I totally get what you’re trying to say and like the thousand times I said it before; I want you to feel comfortable here. So don’t worry about it.” He took a deep breath and calmed down again.

  
“Besides you’re adorable when you don’t know what to say,” he added with that deep voice of his and Castiel had to bit his lip in order to stay quiet. He prayed to his body not to produce any slick just because of that voice and stood up abruptly.

  
“Thanks, I guess,” he murmured while playing with his fingers nervously. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but being in heat is… well let’s just say you should take care of your body,” Cas tried to joke but it was hard to hide the obvious.

  
Castiel was ashamed of his body, of his whole behavior to be honest. He knew Dean wasn’t like other alphas, that he had a brother who was an omega and because of that the alpha should be used to this kind of characteristics, but still. He felt pathetic standing in Dean’s living room after he’d attacked him here yesterday. If his mother knew what he’d done… Well that was an entire different topic and the omega winced at the memory. He didn’t want to think about that, didn’t want to think about the punishments…

  
“Castiel?” Dean asked. He stood up and looked at him, concern covering his beautiful green eyes. “Everything’s fine. You didn’t do anything wrong,” he tried to assure him.

  
_He must have sensed my weird mood_ ; Castiel thought to himself and stared at the carpet. Why was he acting like a baby anyway? He should just step out of that door and never return. He would be polite if he’d meet Dean in the hallway or lift but that would be that. He wouldn’t bother him anymore and the two of them could go back to their normal lives.

  
“Look I really didn’t mean to laugh about you, please believe me,” Dean said softly and stepped closer. He reached out but seemed to change his mind in the middle of the motion, his arm stopped midair fingers not yet touching him.

  
All Castiel really wanted to do is lean into Dean’s touch, burry himself in those arms of the strong alpha in front of him and forget about everything, but he knew that wouldn’t be appropriate.

  
_Pull yourself together! If you can’t control yourself leave_ , he heard Naomi’s harsh words and shook his head. She was right, mother was always right.

  
“I’m fine, sorry I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. You have every right to laugh, alpha.” Dean quivered slightly hearing that word out of Castiel’s mouth, being used so harshly, but Cas didn’t seem to notice.  
He wanted to explain himself to Dean, wanted to make him understand that this wasn’t his fault. But how should he do that when Castiel himself didn’t even knew what was wrong.

  
_This_ always seemed to happen when he expected it the last, he couldn’t name it. It was some feeling deep within his soul, kind of like a black hole absorbing everything until he felt nothing but numbness or sadness.

  
His mother had always said he just imagined it, that he was trying to get more attention because that was what omegas where like; little attention seeker. She hadn’t said it that nicely though.  
“I’m going to use the bathroom then,” he murmured walking towards said room, his head tilted.

  
Dean seemed surprised about Castiel’s sudden mood change and still didn’t know what to do so he let the omega go. “Yeah, it’s all yours. Go ahead and look through the closet for something to wear if you want,” he offered.

  
“I’m going to clean up in here a bit. Get the clothes in the dryer. You need anything?” Dean asked though he couldn’t see Castiel anymore, he’d already moved to the bathroom.

  
“I should be fine, thank you,” Castiel said through the closed door, loud enough for Dean to hear, before he breathed out and leaned against it, head slamming against the wood.

  
After a moment of just breathing he realized he should put new clothes on if he wanted to make things any easier for Dean. The clothes he was wearing right now were already beginning to smell like him again.  
He sighed and opened the door again, sticking his head out to see if the air was clean and then slipped into Dean’s bedroom. He walked straight to the closet, fished out a pair of sweat pants and a random shirt before returning to the bathroom quickly. It all happened so fast that he had no time to look around Dean’s bedroom. Not that it was his place to find out how it looked anyway.

  
Once again in the safety of the bathroom he took another dose of suppressants just to be sure and started to undress. He stepped under the shower and turned it on. Moving around and doing simple tasks always helped Castiel to clear his mind so he took his time washing his body and his hair with Dean’s shampoo.

  
He hadn’t noticed it yesterday, to busy being in heat, but Dean’s shampoo smelled like lemons; bitter-sweet but still fresh. He loved the smell, it somehow reminded him of security, and so he ended up taking more of the soap than necessary.

  
After he was finished he dried himself quickly and got dressed. He rubbed his hair some-kind-of-dry with the towel and glanced into the mirror. Castiel felt way better, being able to get rid of his heat scent for a while seemed like a long needed vacation and with one last deep breath he opened the door and went back to the living room, searching for Dean to apologize properly.

  
Castiel found Dean sitting on the end of his couch, feet outstretched, crossed at the ankles and his hands folded behind his head. He was looking down at himself with a look of bizarre concentration. Whether he was deep in thought, meditating or trying to figure something out, it was impossible to tell.

  
When Dean noticed Castiel’s presence however, he looked up, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Hey.”

  
Castiel grinned at Dean childishly as he sat down on the floor. “Hey,” he greeted back. “What were you thinking about? You looked like you were lost in your mind.” Castiel rested his head in his arms and looked up. Maybe he didn’t need to apologize? It seemed like Dean didn’t mind Castiel’s behavior that much.

  
Dean laughed and to Castiel’s surprise slid of the couch to sit next to him. “I was just arguing with my biology,” he laughed, shaking his head.

  
Castiel should be tensed hearing those words out of Dean’s mouth but in fact they had quite the different effect. He started to relax and smiled back at the alpha. He didn’t know why but he could sense that everything was okay between the two of them.

  
“I’m glad that elevator got stuck yesterday,” Dean continued after a minute or so of silence, turning his head to gaze at the blue eyes omega with sincere eyes.

  
“Me too,” Castiel found himself saying without really thinking about it. “Just imagining living next door to you and never getting to know you. That would be such a waste.” He got a bit closer to Dean but didn’t dare to touch him.

  
“You seem better,” Dean observed. “I’m glad that you’re feeling better than one hour ago,” he whispered and Castiel nodded before changing the topic quickly.

  
“I’m sorry if I disturb your body,” he blurted out, it was the first thing he could think about. “I didn’t mean to.”

  
Dean leaned close and nuzzled Castiel, he didn’t dare to laugh this time, not wanting to set Castiel off again, but there was a big smile on his lips. “Don’t apologize. I don’t care about myself as well as I should. There are precautions an Alpha should take to avoid his needs getting out of hand and I'm usually very good at keeping up with it. I just have had a very busy schedule lately, and I haven't really made the time,” Dean explained. He wasn’t looking at Castiel anymore but staring at something Castiel couldn’t see.

  
“My parents were very disappointed when I chose not to take the path they chose for me. They always thought that I'd become a breeder, given my genetics, and... Well, stamina, to put it politely. I chose not to, because I wanted to actually make something of myself instead of living a padded, cushioned life." He continued. It was so strange, opening to this omega the way he was, but it was like his brain was as against him as his body. The words just kept coming.

  
Castiel listened not daring to interrupt Dean’s story and once Dean had finished he didn’t know what to say. Nobody had ever really told him this personal things and he was grateful Dean shared his thoughts with him. Surely it wasn’t easy to tell all this a person he hardly knew.

  
“I’m sorry,” Castiel said after an awful long while of silence. He wasn’t quite sure for what exactly he was sorry, all he knew was that Dean deserved to be happy and live the life he wanted to. “You know, you could still get rid of me. I mean it’s Sunday, this is your free day, right? You could spend time with your brother or someone more interesting than me.”

  
Dean laughed softly again, shaking his head and Castiel could feel the tension break just like that. Like it wasn’t a big deal to Dean what he’d just told him.

  
“I like having you here, Besides, Sammy’s in college now. He’s a busy boy,” the alpha chuckled.

  
“College, huh?” Castiel asked. He was thankful for the easy topic. Though he liked to hear about Dean’s past it also made him feel kind of uncomfortable and sad to hear how unhappy Dean’s voice was whenever he talked about his father. Maybe unhappy wasn’t the right word but there was something behind it that Castiel couldn’t quite name just yet.

  
“How old exactly is your brother?” He asked instead.

  
"He's twenty two this year,” Dean said smiling and Castiel got the impression that he was damn proud of his little brother.

  
"I'm worried because he's going to school to be a lawyer, that sort career is tough on Omegas because it's mostly alphas in the profession and it could make doing his job hard, but he's determined, so I think he'll be okay," Dean smiled at Castiel and Cas couldn’t help but return it, Dean looked so alive and happy when he spoke about his little brother. 

  
“He sounds a lot like you. Always determent to get what he wants, not that that’s a bad thing,” Castiel added quickly. He really needed to work on his brain to mouth filter. “I like people who know what to do with their life.” He reasoned.

  
When Dean turned and his bright eyes meet Castiel’s the omega was sure his heart stopped for a second or two. "When, almost. He probably wouldn't have been too shy to talk to you," the alpha chuckled not seeming to notice the effect he had on Cas.

  
Castiel swallowed and begged his brain to form normal sentences despite the things the man in front of him was doing to his mind. “Well you did talk to me, and we’re talking right now, just in case you haven’t noticed.” It felt easy to talk to Dean, to tease him. Normally Castiel wasn’t one to joke around a lot but with Dean next to him it was just sort of natural.

  
Dean grinned, "I even got to play Hero a little bit," He said with a wink, looking playful.

  
“So you’re saying I was a maiden in danger?” The omega frowned. “You did like being a hero, didn't you?” Cas laughed, suddenly he had this picture in front of his eyes; Dean as a knight on a white horse. “Well I hate to disappoint you but I’m fine even without someone to save me; normally at least.”

  
Dean laughed, shaking his head, "Good heavens no. Are you kidding? Being a hero would suck. All the high expectations," He joked. "Nah, I know. Omegas are capable of a lot more than most Betas and Alphas give them credit for. You can do anything I can, and even things I can't."

  
“Don’t be ridiculous. I can’t do anything, I’m not Iron Man,” Castiel countered. “And I can think of exactly one thing I can do while you can’t and that’s it. I’m not even sure if I ever want to use it…” Castiel stared at nothing specific for a moment before shaking his head. “Sorry,” he mumbled not sure what he was apologizing for but he felt the urge to say it anyway.

  
Dean didn't know what it was about the way Castiel spoke, but it was like a cat's tongue brushing against the grain of every hair on his body. Like it had come from a deep seated hurt in the Omega that Dean would have done anything to fix.

  
He reached out, wrapping an arm around Castiel's middle and lifting him, pulling him into his lap the way he'd been the night before and he tucked the Omega's head beneath his chin and Castiel let it happen. He didn’t want to do anything against it; he just stayed like this smelling the alphas scent and relaxed as Dean spoke again.

  
"You don't have to apologize." And right then Castiel believed him, he didn’t have to apologize for everything, didn’t have to act like he was worth nothing because he was.

  
It felt wonderful being held like this by Dean and Castiel wished he could stay in exact this single moment for the rest of his life, where nobody could hurt him and where time didn’t mean anything.

  
“Thank you,” he said instead of telling Dean how he felt, but he said it laying every emotion he felt right now in it, hoping Dean would understand all the things he didn’t say. He knew the other man would tell him it was nothing, that he was fine, but the omega still felt the urge to say it.

  
When Castiel looked at Dean he found him smiling. “You’re welcome,” he murmured and Cas could tell that he was fully relaxed. As if his scent and proximity calmed Dean down, which could indeed be the case, Castiel thought to himself but he didn’t mind being this close to Dean. He felt quite the opposite actually and if it did something good for Dean then surely it couldn’t be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I found it a bit hard to write Castiel this angsty-ish (can you call it that way?) But I hope it turned out okay. )  
> -I got the suggestion to listen to Dirk Maassen while reading this and I checked the music out. It's beautiful piano music and I think it fits quite well, so if you want to have a look go for it! (Thanks to @SixSilver for that!!)  
> -Thanks for reading!! :*  
> -Okay you'll find me on tumblr under the name mein-fandom-business
> 
> UPDATE: (06. 02. 2017)  
> I won't finish this and I'm sorry, I really am. I just don't know what to do with Supernatural anymore. After they killed off Charlie I stopped watching the show. Honestly I know you love it, and I did too,but that was, in my opinion, just too much bullshit. So sorry, I won't finish this though I tried to. But it would be unsatisfying for me and for you. Maybe there will be some sort of bonus chapter in the future, who can tell.   
> I do hope you won't hate me now. Always keep Fighting!


End file.
